Repayment
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Ikusaba wants to repay Naegi for saving her life, as well as express her love for him. Rated M for Lemon. Requested by anonymous. In the Dangan Ronpa IF universe. Cover not by me; found from Tumblr.


**OMG MY FIRST FANFIC REQUEST / So an anon messaged me from my last Dangan Ronpa fanfic and asked if I can do a lemon for Naegi/Ikusaba with a happy ending, because my last one had a sad ending. Now since I don't know much about Ikusaba's personality, this is probably gonna be a very OOC fanfiction for her. I'm mainly going by wikipedia so sorry if this isn't good ^^; **

**Okay *siiigh* let me get the list -picks it up and starts reading- Dangan ronpa doesn't belong to me. Rated M for Lemon/smut. Warning for Possible bad grammar and OOCness. -throws it away- alright, enjoy~**

Ikusaba was running down the academy halls, with an injured Naegi in her arms. She had just gotten in an argument with Monokuma and had almost died from spears if Naegi hadn't taken her place. She could hear his breathing slowing down once she entered the nurses office. She quickly placed him on the bed and ran to the medicine cabinet. She got bandages and began wrapping the injured male's wounds as best she could. Tears threaten to go down her face and she panicked to get the bandages on. Once she finished wrapping, she gave him mouth to mouth, to help his breathing. She continued giving him the treatment as tears ran down her face till she heard Naegi gasp for air. She looked at him with tears still running down. "Naegi! It's me, Ikusaba! Please stay with me!" She begged, holding him close to her. He slowly opened his eyes to see the girl he had just saved. "Ikusaba...san..." He said, his voice sounded weak but his heart was going at a regular rate and his breathing was back to normal. She knew that he was going to live. She hugged him, but not too tight so she wouldn't hurt him. "Thank god! I was so scared I lost you." She cried, still hugging him. He smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." He said, laughing slightly.

She slowly let go of the male, looking into his eyes. He noticed and blushed slightly. "Ikusaba...are you okay? Y-You aren't hurt right?" He asked. She nodded in response and kissed his cheek. His eyes widen and his cheeks turn warm. Ikusaba then got off of the bed and went to look in the medicine cabinet, to find anything else that could help Naegi. Naegi slowly sat up, trying not to hurt himself as he watched Ikusaba. He was relieved that she didn't get killed. After not being able to find anything else, she walked back to the bed and sat down. She then took off her blonde wig and threw it somewhere in the room. Naegi blushed, seeing her short black hair. He then cleared his throat while Ikusaba sighed. "Naegi...why...why did you risk your life for me...me of all people?" She asked, looking at him. He could tell that there was much sadness in her eyes. He looked at her, seriously and took her hand. "Because! No one, especially you, deserves to go out that way! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you had died and I didn't help you!" He told her. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turned red. She felt her heart skip a beat as he looked at her. She smiled sadly and held his hand tight. "Naegi-kun..." She muttered as she crawled close to him. She was practically on his lap once she got close enough. Her face was also dangerously close to his. He felt his cheeks turn warm again as she looked into her eyes. "I-Ikusaba-san?" He asked, still looking in her eyes. He felt time stop around him as he slowly moved close to her face with his eyes closed. She closed her eyes as well as they both shared a passionate kiss. The two melted into the kiss, feeling like the only ones in the world. They both wrapped their hand around one another as Naegi laid back on the bed with Ikusaba on top of him. She then pulled away with a soft smirk on her face. "Naegi...take out your tongue." She said, practically whispering. He nodded shyly and stuck out his tongue. His eyes wide as he watched Ikusaba start sucking it. He moaned slightly, as he grabbed her head and the two started making out. Their tongues intertwined perfectly. They both moaned into the kiss, enjoying every minute of it.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away for air. They were both panting, looking into each others eyes. Once she regained her breath, Ikusaba kissed him again, roughly. He kissed back, holding her close to him as they both began making out again. While kissing, Naegi began rubbing his hand down her body. She began moaning loud into the kiss as she felt his hand on her ass. She then pulled away and sat up. She quickly took off her tie and top with Naegi watching. "Naegi-kun...I want to repay you." She said. "R-repay me?" He repeated, confused. "If it wasn't for you, I would have died. So I want to give you something I never wanted to give to anyone else." She said as she slowly moved down to his ear and whispered; "My innocence~"

Naegi's face turned bright red. "B-but! Are you sure you want me!?" He asked. She nodded as she took his hand and placed it on her breast that was covered by her black bra. "Yes...I want only you." She answered as she began rubbing his hand on her breast. He took a big gulp, trying to calm down. He felt himself getting hard as he looked at Ikusaba's breasts. She smiled wide, feeling his erection against her. She moved down and kissed his neck as she began taking off his clothes. From his upper body to his lower body, her hand roamed all over. Once all off his clothes were removed, except his boxers, she threw his clothes on the ground. She rubbed his chest, but making sure to not touch his wounds, this was going to be her night and she didn't want him to be in pain. She got off the bed and quickly removed her skirt and underwear. She then got back on and crawled close to Naegi. "Can you do me a favor Naegi-kun~?" She asked, seductively. "W-what is it?" He questioned, tilting his head. She licked her lips and moved close enough so her private area was in Naegi's face and she was holding onto the bed frame. His face turned bright red as he saw her dripping. He understood what she wanted and began licking her. "AAAHH!" She moaned as she felt his tongue lick at a torturous rate. She held onto the frame of the bed tightly as she moved her lower body back and forth. He began sucking her clit as he held onto her hips, making her stop. She began moaning loud, feeling much pleasure. She felt her orgasm coming and quickly moved away, not wanting to cum so soon. She panted and smiled wide.

She then almost ripped off his boxers and rubbed his cock, fast. Naegi clenched his teeth as he threw his head back. Ikusaba moved down to the hard member and began sucking it. He placed his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. She then deep throated him, wanting to make him moan, which she succeeded at. He began moaning just as loud as she was. He wanted to thrust in her mouth so much but he stopped himself. It was hard for him, her mouth was so warm and he felt like he was in heaven. He felt close to his own climax and tried to move her head back but wasn't unable to. "I-IKUSABA!" He moaned as he came in her mouth. She smiled wide as she swallowed all his cum and moved her head back. He pouted and pinned her to the bed. "N-naegi?" She questioned, her eyes were wide. She was afraid that he might have hurt himself, but before she could ask if he did, Naegi moved down and began sucking her clit again. "AH!" She shrieked. He looked up at her and winked. He then placed a finger inside of her and began moving it in and out.

"N-NAEGI-KUN! YES! YES!" She moaned loud, not caring if anyone could hear. She screamed his name as she came all over his face. He moved his head back as well as his finger and chuckled. He licked the cum off his lips and the cleaned the rest of his face with a tissue. He also licked the cum off of his finger, tasting her sweetness. He saw Ikusaba twitching, still high from the orgasm. He slowly crawled up to her and kissed her, gently. She kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He felt himself being pushed on his back again and Ikusaba's lips pulling away from his. She then moved back and sat up with Naegi's member close to her entrance. She slowly sat herself down as she felt him go inside her. They both moaned as she slowly moved down till his entire cock was inside her. She gritted her teeth, feeling more pain than pleasure. He noticed the pain on her face and held her close. "You okay...?" He asked, whispering in her ear. She nodded, holding onto him tightly. He smiled softly as he grabbed her ass. She nodded again, giving him an okay as he began making her move up and down on him, slowly but hard.

She moaned into Naegi neck as she clawed his shoulders. He moaned as well, making her go a little faster. "I-Ikusaba-san...y-you're so...tight!" He moaned. "N-Naegi...k-kun...you're so...big!" She moaned back. Naegi blushed at her comment, which turned him on. He began making her go even faster and harder. "AAAAHHHHH! S-SO DEEP!" She moaned even louder, still clawing the boy's shoulders. He moaned louder as well, but not as loud as she was. They both moaned each others names over and over as they were nearing their orgasms.

"Naegi!"

"Ikusaba!"

"Naegi!"

"Ikusaba!"

"N-NAGEI! MAKE ME CUM!" She screamed as she felt him thrust even harder. He nodded, moaning even louder.

"NAEGI! NAEGI! NAEGIIIIIIIIII! AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came all over his cock. Naegi quickly pinned her down, moving his member out of her. He began grinding against her pussy. After a few moments-

"IKUSABA!" He moaned as he came all over her body. They both panted. Their bodies sweaty and twitching. Ikusaba slowly sat up and laid Naegi on his back, one last time. She fell on top of him as he gritted his teeth. He was still in pain but mostly tired. He placed a blanket over the both of them and held the ravenette close.

"Naegi-kun..." Ikusaba muttered. "W-what is it? Do you want me to help you get cleaned?" Naegi asked, blushing as he felt some of his semen against his body. She giggled and shook her head, no. "No, that can wait. I want to tell you something...I love you." She confessed, looking in his eyes. He blushed even more, feeling touched. "R-really?" He asked. "From the moment you made me smile, I knew I loved you." She answered, rubbing his chest. He smiled wide and kissed her head. "I think...I love you too, Ikusaba. No...I'm positive I love you." He told her. She smiled as she teared up. "Promise you'll stay with me forever?" She asked. He wiped her tears away and cupped her face. "I promise." He said. They both shared one last kiss before falling asleep into each others arms.

**Aaannnd done~! Even though I don't ship those two together, I thought that was adorable! Especially the end /**

**I hope anon, this was to your liking. If any of you guys have requests for me, just let me know, and I shall do my best. **

**See ya guys later**

**BYE-MEEEEEE~!**


End file.
